Field of the Invention
The prevent invention relates to code upgrades of computer components.
Description of the Related Art
For the computer components of a computer system, there are requirements for code upgrades. For example, microcode patches for a central processing unit (CPU), controller firmware upgrades for a chipset, basic input and output system (BIOS) upgrades, and so on, may be required.
How to safely upgrade the codes of the computer components of a computer system to resist malicious attacks is an important topic in this field.